


Five Down

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Series: After The Episode [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, F/M, Peraltiago Smut, Set after The Puzzle Master, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: “Nine across,” she whispers, smirking in triumph when the telltale shivers appear on his skin.  “Nine letters.”  A gentle nip to his earlobe, teeth dragging as she pulls away.  “What you and I are.”  Shifting her hips to grind against his erection.“Babe.” he groans, hands moving up towards her waist, then down again.“Uh-uh, Peralta.  Not enough letters.” Pulling back, she moves her hands to either side of the pillow and leans her head down.  They’re nose to nose, and his eyes open at the touch of hers to his.  “Try again.”





	Five Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soooo this is something I'd always thought about writing, and re-watching during the hiatus brought me to this, so ... here we are, crossword themed sexy timez between Jake and Amy.
> 
> Set after The Puzzle Master, guest-starring Jake's gross emotion aka Jealous!Jake.

****

**Five Down.**

Amy sighed as she patted a towel against her face, drying off after finally getting home and washing the last few days away. It had been such a long evening, and as she went through her night-time routine, all of her thoughts turned to Jake.

She had been so _very_ angry at him when the location of the fire being called out on the radio was the same corner he was supposed to be running surveillance from. But after the night’s revelations, and arresting Helen Gorbelson at her apartment - the smell of accelerant still obvious on her clothing - there was nothing that Amy wanted more than to go home with her fiancée and let the rest of the world fade away. 

It killed her, more than a little, that she had made Jake feel any type of insecurity while working with Vin on this case. Falling in love with Jake had felt so natural to Amy that part of her felt a little sorry for the naive younger versions of themselves, too determined to ignore their feelings and focus solely on their work. Standing on the cruise ship dance floor and telling him she loved him for the first time, she’d had to bite back the words “and I’m pretty sure you’re my forever.” She knew it then, and she knew it now. 

Walking into their bedroom, her eyes flicker to her sergeant’s uniform hanging on the front of the wardrobe, still wrapped in plastic, fresh from the dry cleaner. The chevrons looked _so good_ on her sleeve, finally there after all her hard work. Only three more days, and she would be the sergeant of the uniformed patrol officers of the 99th precinct. Her desk would be on the third floor, and she would be management.

Three days, and she would no longer sit across from Jake. And the thought of a work day without his adorable smile across from her was enough to stop her in her tracks. 

She looks over at him, already comfortable on his side of the bed. Pillow propped up against his back as he lay with knees tented, phone in both hands and brows furrowed in concentration - obviously playing some sort of game. A book rested on his bedside table (the only positive to be taken from his time in prison), and the lamp light cast a warm glow onto his face. _Mama like._

He looks up from his phone, watching her cross over to the dresser, depositing her watch into its designated resting place before cocking his head slightly. “No crossword tonight, Ames?" 

She smiles secretly. shaking her head as she hatches a plan in her mind. “I’ve got a puzzle of our own to work on tonight, babe.”

HIs eyes turn curious as he follows her movements, smiling as she sits down on his side of the bed. She leans forward, arms resting against his raised knees. “Is that right?”

Keeping her eyes locked on his, Amy nods. “I’m so sorry this case didn’t play out the way you planned, Jake.”

He shakes his head, returning her gaze readily as he responds. “I’m the one that projected my insecurities onto things for no reason. You didn’t do anything wrong, babe. I’m the one that should be sorry.”

Her expression softens as she listens to him, and reason 389,472 why she loved this man called out to her. 

It was really very simple. Jake Peralta was her own puzzle master. When it came to her, he knew the answers to the most pressing of questions. Even better, he knew how to read the clues that nobody else noticed - knew the signs that she projected unknowingly, and knew how to decipher them one by one.

He was the only one who would think to scour through all existing case files, not resting until he had found the perfect one for them to work together one last time as detectives - _the_ case, the Ultimate Case, based entirely on all the things that she loved. 

Nobody else would have dreamt up wrapping the bouquets at their wedding in New York Times crosswords puzzles from _key dates in their lives_. Heck, she hadn’t even thought of that, and her brain is 89% crosswords. She loved the way he thought - so differently to hers, and yet so similar. There would never be anyone else like Jake Peralta, and Amy wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He was going to miss working with her, and the sadness in his eyes would have been more noticeable if she hadn’t been so wrapped up in everything else. So Amy shakes her head, smiling as she countered - “Jealousy _is_ a gross emotion, but you had every right to feel it. Just as I have every right to do this.” She pushes up, resting her hands on either side of his pillow as she drops her head to his, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Casting his phone to the side as the kiss deepens, Jake stretches out his legs to accommodate Amy, sighing as she straddles his lap. His hands run along her back, moving underneath her tank top with ease, touch still so gentle even after all their years together. 

Eventually she breaks the kiss, working a path to his jawline with more feather-light kisses as he lets out a contented sigh. “So what was this puzzle you mentioned?” he asked, right hand toying with the waist of her sweats.

She smiles, biting her lip. She loved that even with the very real likelihood of sex in his immediate future, Jake still wanted to hear her ideas. He really was her Number One fan, just as she was definitely his. 

“We’re going to start off real simple, and amp it up as we go along. Sound okay?” the trepidation was obvious in her voice, but his encouraging nod was all she needed to see for it all to melt away. “I ask, you answer - and vice versa. Every right answer gets a reward. With me so far?”

“Loving the reward part, continue.”

Laughing softly Amy leans forward, dropping a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back. “Okay then. Crossword. First question, 1 across. Four letters. What I think of when I see you.”

His brows furrow. “Dork?”

He laughs along with her, hand on her waist continuing to stroke her skin. “Not quite, babe. Try again.”

“Hmm.” His fingers push against her skin, a silent request for her to come closer, and he pulls her in for another soft kiss. “I love you.”

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner!” she winks, reaching for the bottom of her tank and peeling it off.

“Wait. I’m not complaining, because I’m loving this reward system but - wasn’t that more than four letters?” Jake asks, eyes roving her newly exposed chest. Reaching out, Amy props her hand under his chin, gently tugging until their eyes have locked again. 

“I think of love, and it was in your sentence, so … I let you off on a technicality,” she winks. “Plus, I really want to get naked.”

“That makes two of us. My turn?” Amy nods in response, and Jake narrows his eyes in concentration. 

“Okay. Four down. Seven letters. How you look right now.”

She pauses. “Naked AF?”

He laughs again, hand sliding up her waist to cup one of her breasts. “Starts with an A.”

“I’m gonna go with … awesome.”

“I would have also accepted amazing, or angelic.”

Feeling her face flush as she smiles, Amy reaches across. “Shirt off, Peralta.”

It only takes a few more clues and guesses before the two of them are completely naked, hands roaming over each other’s skin, both getting equally worked up.

Pulling Jake in for a deep kiss, Amy rests her arms on his shoulders, carding her fingers through his hair and swallowing his responding moan. Their tongues tangle for a moment, relishing the intimacy until the need for air becomes too strong and she pulls away, only to focus on his neck.

“Nine across,” she whispers, smirking in triumph when the telltale shivers appear on his skin. “Nine letters.” A gentle nip to his earlobe, teeth dragging as she pulls away. “What you and I are.” Shifting her hips to grind against his erection. 

“Babe.” he groans, hands moving up towards her waist, then down again.

“Uh-uh, Peralta. Not enough letters.” Pulling back, she moves her hands to either side of the pillow and leans her head down. They’re nose to nose, and his eyes open at the touch of hers to his. “Try again.”

His tongue darts out, wetting his bottom lip as he struggles to compose himself. “Soulmates,” he mumbles. 

She changes angle slightly, leaning her forehead against his and resting her nose against his cheek instead. “What was that?”

“Nine across. You and I. Soulmates.” Louder this time, revitalised with her eyes locked on his. She smiles, biting her lip softly, eyes raking over his face. She has a crazy amount of love for this man. His chest expands, falling with a shuddering breath, and he juts his neck forward to capture her lips in a kiss. 

“Great work, babe. And now … for your reward.” Her eyelids fall in a slow blink, the closest she can get to a wink, but she knows that he gets it. Losing her fingertips into the blankets as she crawls down his body, staying low so his erection slides against her as she moves. His resulting moan is her own reward.

A little known fact - known by only Jake, if she thinks about it - is that Amy Santiago genuinely loves giving blow jobs. Making a man fall apart at the seams, using only her mouth (and okay, yes, maybe her hands but you get the picture), is incredibly satisfying, and one her most favourite skills. 

Tonight would be no exception.

Her head lowers, running the point of her tongue along his length before circling the tip, tasting his precum. She kisses the head of his cock, resting her tongue against his slit as her mouth lowers slightly, lips parting as she covers the first third of him before pulling away. His hand slides into her hair, thumb caressing her scalp, and she smiles up at him before taking all of him into her mouth. 

His grip on her hair tightens as her head dips and rises again, falling into a pattern - and with a heavy moan his fingers dig slightly into her, releasing as quickly as they tightened. They run through her strands now, so gentle with their touch. He never pushes her head down when she’s doing this, and she loves him all the more for it. 

Taking her free hand and reaching for his scrotum, Amy hovers her fingertips over the sensitive skin there, tracing light patterns. His hips thrust upwards, a carnal reaction to her touch, and she begins to suck harder. She moans along with him, the vibrations pushing him further to the edge. 

Flicking her eyes upwards, Amy watches as Jake’s mouth open and closes in silent surrender, his lips forming the words _babe_ and _Ames_. She loves these moments of intimacy, the way he would surrender to her without question, allowing himself to just FEEL as she went to town on him. She also knows, as his hand increases the tugging on her hair and his writhing becomes unending, that he is close.

Pushing her tongue closer to the edge of her mouth, Amy leans forward, stopping only when she feels Jake hit the back of her throat. His responding moan reverberates across the bedroom, down the hall, through the kitchen. He loves this. _She_ loves this. Her movements are quicker now, one hand gripping his thigh as the other wanders through the hair surrounding his happy trail, pushing his pelvis down as she sends him closer and closer to climax.

He comes with a shout, hand trembling as the climax runs through him. She watches as she takes all the has to give, eyes turning tender as he slowly comes back down from the high.

“Holy mother of - Ames, you are incredible. I really, _really_ love you.”

She smiles, working her way back up his body with a trail of wet kisses to his skin. He pulls her up once she reaches his chest, too eager for another kiss to wait a single moment. He sighs at the taste of himself as their tongues sweep against each other, unapologetic in their need for _more_ , and Amy finds herself pushing against his thigh, searching for friction. 

Jake’s hands roam over her butt, fingers digging into her cheeks as he shifts, pushing her down into the mattress. Lips trailing down, biting her breasts as he lowers, and all Amy can respond with is a moan. Even after how many times together, he still manages to render her speechless with his touch.

He reaches his destination, and her arousal is obvious, pooling amongst her folds. Nudging her thighs open with his nose, his mouth covers her with one slow, solid lick. He breathes her in as her hips rise in reaction, fingernails scraping against his scalp as the tip of his tongue focuses solely on her clit. “ _Jake._ ” 

“Seven across, six letters.” His voice is muffled, head between her thighs, and Amy struggles to concentrate. “An involuntary reaction.”

She shakes her head, partially aware that he can’t see her response, and he turns his head to the right, leaving a gentle bite against her inner thigh. Her body trembles, goosebumps rising against her skin, and she gulps. 

“Shiver.” her voice is soft, mouth dry as all attention is focused solely south and what Jake is doing with his tongue. She can feel the edges of his mouth raise in a smile and he leaves a gentle kiss against her skin. “You’re so smart, babe.”

“Re - reward?” she stutters, tugging at his hair now as she feels her arousal increase.

Two fingers enter her, curling slightly in a ‘come hither’ motion and he tuts his disapproval. “So impatient, Ames.” Slowly, they begin to move in and out.

She wants to argue, to tell him to move his hands faster and give her what she so desperately needs, but all she can do is moan - crying out in frustration as he bites her thigh again, determined to leave a mark. Secretly, she loves watching them fade from her skin as the days pass, memories flooding her mind whenever they catch her eye.

His movement is quick as he flips her, strong arms encircling her waist as she suddenly finds herself facing the wall. He pulls her upper body towards his, one hand fondling her breasts until he slides down again, slick with sweat as his lips cover the journey. She lets out another moan between her heavy breaths when he gets to her centre.

Engagement ring clinking against the brass headboard of their bed, Amy grips the rail for dear life, biceps clenching in a desperate need for release. He pulls her back again, gripping her hips with a sharp tug and her head drops to her pillow without protest.

“Nine down.” His tongue laps at her thigh, soothing the mark his teeth left behind. “What I’m going to do to you.”

Her hands clench against the bedsheets. 

“Six letters.”

She moans, burying her face in the pillow as his mouth reaches her folds, breath hot against her skin as he kisses her _there_ , tongue mirroring their earlier passion, circling in the way he knows she loves. He pulls away too quickly, and her teeth clench around the pillowcase, gnashing against the fabric.

“Starts with an S.”

His fingers circle her entry before dipping inside, one after the other, encouraged by her moans. He twists his wrist, thumb landing on her clit, and she knows she is done for. 

“Scream. I’m gonna make you _scream_ , babe.”

He’s true to his word, because only a few minutes later Amy finds her eyes clenching shut, vision turning cubic black and white, mouth open as a garbled version of _Ohmygod_ and _Fuck_ and _Jake_ and _YES_ come out of her mouth. 

He flips her, casting away the pillow before diving back in. His tongue laps at the sweat that has pooled at the base of her neck, teeth scraping skin, nearing her jaw before answering her silent begging with a kiss that makes her toes curl. She cannot wait for this man to become her husband. 

He’s hard again, erection nudging against her shaking thighs. Her fingers dig into his shoulder blades, raking down until there are eight red lines to prove their path. He bites her lip as they part, pulling gently, eyes burning into hers. 

“Nine letters. What you and I are going to do.”

“Uh …” she whimpers. This should be the easiest puzzle she’s ever done. But it was a little hard to concentrate, with Jake’s hand massaging one breast, lips pressing against her neck as he moves into position.

“ _Conjugate._ ” The word is whispered in her ear, followed by a sigh as he enters her, sliding all the way in with one thrust. Her hips raise with the movement, huffing out a hot breath of air as she clocks the word her soon-to-be husband just used. Intelligence, and good vocabulary, were things that she found _incredibly_ sexy, and he knew it. She loved how he made her feel so comfortable in her quirks, loved that he learned new things to help her embrace it. Amy was the luckiest, this she knew. Her hands run down his arms, squeezing in a request for more.

He grips onto her waist as he begins to move, keeping his strokes slow and steady, working her up with ease. The flames of her last climax were still flickering slightly, and every moment from him was bringing it closer to turning into a raging inferno. They were the perfect fit for each other, and she loved how he made her feel every single time they were together. She felt so sexy in his eyes, so cherished and loved, and she could only pray that she did the same for him.

Pulling her in for another kiss, tongue massaging hers, Jake increases his pace slightly. One hand moves up towards her head, diving into the strands of her hair and cradling her sweetly as he pushes her further into the mattress. Words of love and adoration are whispered between them, and as his thrusts increase the sheer _insanity_ of him being jealous struck Amy once more.

She didn’t _want_ Melvin Stermley, and his overgrown muscles. Sure, he was handsome. But the dude looked like he belonged in a Mariah Carey music video. And Amy wasn’t that girl, forever stuck in a cycle of running in slow motion down a surprisingly empty beach in the middle of the day. She would never be that girl.

She wanted soft curls she could twist her fingers into. Wanted the hints of muscle, that kind that ran up and down Jake’s arms - just enough that you can see he remained fit, but not so much that she feared accidental crushing. She wanted soft lips, big noses and plaid shirts. Days and nights filled with laughter, understanding, respect and - above all else - love. Her best friend, there to support her with whatever decision she needed to make. 

There will never be anybody else. Never _could_ be anybody else, as long as Jake Peralta is in existence.

His moans turn breathless as his pace builds again, dropping his waist and using one hand to lift her butt towards him. It’s a favourite move of both of theirs, the angle _just right_ for Jake to go even deeper, his pelvis rubbing against her clit with the repetition. Amy wraps her legs around Jake’s ass, widening her thighs and matching his thrusts as one hand grips the back of his neck to hold him close. It only takes another few thrusts before she can feel herself clenching, neck craning as she cries out. The sensations run through her as Jake’s thrusts turn erratic, chasing release as he pulls her in for another kiss, moaning into her mouth as he stills.

They stay together for a moment, shaky breaths hot against each other’s necks as they slowly begin to untangle. As Jake softens and pulls out, he flops against the mattress with an exhausted sigh and Amy is quick to wrap her arm around his torso, nestling into her designated spot as they bask in the afterglow. 

Another few minutes pass before she breaks the silence. “So, do you think _that_ crossword should be wrapped around the bouquets at our wedding?”

His chest rumbles against her arm as he laughs, a heavy arm reaching over to stroke her hand, fingers toying with her ring absentmindedly. “If I see that crossword in the New York Times, I will literally wrap my entire body in it. Best puzzle I’ve ever seen, Ames.”

She laughs along with him, eyes growing heavy as she slowly comes down from the high, and as she rests her head against his chest, Amy can feel her body begin to relax. Three more days, and she would be a sergeant, and Jake would no longer be sitting across from her. But they would have _this_ , these moments of just the two of them, for the rest of their lives.

And oh, how she couldn’t wait for forever to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Who knew crossword puzzles could be hot? (Amy Santiago, that's who!)
> 
> My heart feeds of comments, kudos, and all things in between. Feel free to leave all or both or everything! I LOVE reading your responses. Truly.
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr, I'm @amydancepants-peralta (formerly AmazySantiago)


End file.
